When All Is Said And Done
by sweetangel014
Summary: A drift was coming between them and Flonne was distracted with a new friend. But while forging this new bond with the said friend, she doesn't notice that her distance with the Overlord was slowly getting bigger. I don't know if this will have a romance content though


Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea

* * *

**When All Was Said And Done**

* * *

-Flonne-

"Get the hell outta here Love Freak!"

Flonne dashed out of the throne room with her heart racing, almost tripping as she did so to escape Laharl's anger. This time she had no idea what she said that ticked the Overlord off. Maybe she'd been too pushy about her ideas to him a bit more than usual but somehow, he began to block out her voice from his head. But now, he had threatened bodily harm and knowing Laharl for a long time, he wouldn't hesitate to raise a hand against her if he was pushed too far. He might not be wicked as he claimed to be but he was still an _akuma_ and he was no gentleman by any means.

Flonne sighed sadly as she looked at the DVD box in her hand. She just wanted to spend more time with him since he had been busy with different things all at once. Granted, she should be more understanding because of his position but she can't help but feel abandoned not only by him but also by Etna as well.

The vassal had been traveling different dimensions to gain the title 'Goddess of the Netherworld" despite being tremendously strong and all. Never had she felt so alone in a castle full of occupants in it.

On the corner of her eye, she spotted a light blue Prinny that was dusting several pictures 'Maybe he could watch it with me!' she thought happily and walked towards the penguin-like creature. She had seen this Prinny before, she was there when he arrived at the castle with a confused look that changed into fear when he found out what he was supposed to do in order to atone for his sins.

"Hi!" she greeted.

"Dood!" The Prinny jumped in surprise when he saw a blond fallen angel smile at him with a box in her hand. He was the newest addition in this castle and he had heard from the older residence about this particular girl. From what he had gathered, she was real nice, dumb as a sack of bricks but nice.

"Er... Hi dood" he greeted back awkwardly. He didn't know if he should be formal with her since she was part of Overlord Laharl's court, how she came to be he had no idea but he knew better than to stick his beak to where it shouldn't.

"Anou..." her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and found her smiling at him with uncertainty, "Can you watch Prism Rangers with me? Etna-san ran off again and Laharl-san..." she trailed off with a sad look in her eyes, her elfin ears and tail drooped.

The Prinny choked back a laugh; was she serious? The Prism Rangers was a joke and not even a real kid would even watch it with its lame dialogs and pathetic fight scenes with guys running around in colored latex suits while claiming to fight for justice and shit. So no thanks.

He was about to say it when a sad and defeated smile appeared on her lips, "It's alright if you don't want to, I just want a little bit of company" she lifted the corners of her mouth for another smile and bowed at the Prinny, "Well, thank you for your time anyway. Ja ne Prinny-chan!"

The blue creature stared at the back of the retreating fallen angel before he opened his beak, "Wait dood! Maybe I can watch an episode with you before I go back to work dood"

The girl's face brightened significantly before she grabbed his flipper and made a beeline to her room.

* * *

Happiness swelled in Flonne's chest as she bounced on the floor where she and the Prinny sat on. An episode became a two-hour marathon with the Prinny because of her begging and it might have something to do with a long break time and snacks that the kitchens provided for her.

"Prism Rangers, combine!" Flonne shouted at the same time as the Red Prism Ranger on the screen. She threw her hands up in the air and cheered as a giant robot appeared before the villain.

"You really like this don'cha dood?" the Prinny asked.

Flonne nodded, her eyes not straying from the screen, "Mm! They fight for peace, justice and harmony! I really look up to the good guys!"

"Are you really a fallen angel dood? You don't act like other _akumas_ dood" he asked as he stuffed another blackberry cupcake in his beak.

Flonne hummed and played with her fingers as she answered his question, "It's because I'm really from Celestia."

"E-eeeeeeeeh?!" he gaped, "You're an angel dood?!"

"Ehehe, well I used to be" she chuckled and rubbed the back of her head, "I was an angel trainee but I harmed other angels therefore this was my punishment."

The Prinny could hardly believe his ears; this girl fought with her own kind? But she looked like she wouldn't even hurt a fly!

"So um... why did you become a Prinny?"

Her sudden question caught him off-guard. His stunned silence made her think that it was a sensitive subject that made her slap a hand over her mouth,

"Oh I didn't mean to pry! It's just that you're awfully nice for a Prinny. Usually they would just ignore me or too busy to run from Etna-san that's why I don't really know much about them"

"I... would rather not talk about it dood" he coughed out. He looked at his flippers and shuddered when blood soaked hands replaced them in his mind.

"I think you were a very kind person" Flonne said. He quickly stared at her and harshly replied, "And how would you know?!"

Despite his tone, she continued to beam at him and placed her folded hands on her lap, "I noticed that you're doing your best in all the chores Etna-san and Laharl-san forced on you without any complaints. You were nice enough to accompany me despite the fact that you have tons of other things better to do and you didn't call me 'Love Freak' or 'idiot' or 'airhead' or 'moron' or even a ditz once."

The Prinny blinked at her morose tone and dared to ask, "You don't like to be called that?" He would have smacked himself on the head, who would want anyone in their right mind want to be called like that?

"I-I mean dood, I thought you were used to it or you didn't mind dood!" he clarified.

Flonne stared blankly at the TV before whispering, "Just because I don't say anything about it doesn't mean it didn't hurt."

The Prinny looked down on the ground with his flippers on his twiggy feet, unable to say anything else.

The ending song blared from the speakers and Flonne stood up and stretched her arms and the Prinny followed the suit. The floor was littered with crumbs and potato crisp containers and the pillows were scattered when she tried to re-enact a scene from the show.

"Ne Prinny-chan," she started

"Dood?"

"Thank you for watching this with me, usually I had to drag Laharl-san for this but he would just run away after half an hour."

"Er, why are you so pushy with him dood?" he asked

"Pushy?" she echoed, her head tilted slightly; that was her suspicions earlier but now there was a second opinion that could validate her theory.

"Yeah, he yells at you all the time doesn't he dood?"

"W-well he does..."

"And calls you a Love Freak right?"

"Among other things but-"

"Then why are you letting him dood? You said it hurts whenever he calls you that dood" he firmly questioned. It was entirely not his place to berate the Overlord's treatment to his vassal but it looks like the girl's emotionally down with the whole ordeal.

Flonne racked her brain for an answer. True she was very affectionate to the rude and brash demon even if he reciprocated her kindness with harsh words and even burned her flower garden. She had a firm stance with him once about his treatment with the Prinnies but she was always pointed to be the one at fault for pushing others forcefully to her beliefs.

She can't help but be gentle with Laharl. After all, she was still essentially an angel right?

"Dood!" the Prinny yelled, causing Flonne to jump as well.

"Nani?"

"I forgot to take out the laundry for drying!" he cried, a comical tear appeared on the side of his eye as he imagined what Etna's punishment will befall on him.

Upon seeing her new friend's distress, Flonne patted him on the head and gave a confident grin, "Don't worry, I won't let Etna-san hurt you! I'll just tell her I borrowed you for something important!"

* * *

"You call flower planting important?!" Etna fumed as she crossed her arms and glared at the offending plot in front of them. Flonne nodded as she patted the soil on top of the seed. "Hai! Laharl-san burned my flower garden so I have to make a new one and I needed some extra hands to do it" she explained and nodded to the Prinny who made an impression that he was serious about watering those freshly dug earth.

"Are you serious?" Etna asked in an incrediolous tone.

"Hai" Flonne replied, "Don't worry, his salary will be coming from my pocket. After all, money is nothing compared to love and kind-"

"Yeah yeah whatever but he'll be your responsibility so any screw ups from him it'll be on your head~" the demoness purred at her before she went to who knows where.

Flonne sighed, with the meager allowance she gets from Laharl, she could hardly save up for the things she really really wanted but she shook her head and took a deep breath.

Yes, she has her own vassal now and a new friend, she will just have to toughen up and be responsible and mature like Seraph Lamington!

She grabbed her bag of seeds and called out to the Prinny,

"Yosh! Prinny-chan, we will cover the whole grounds with yuie flowers!" Flame roared in her eyes as she cried a determined "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" while she raked the ground.

"Dood the whole grounds?! The Overlord will have my head dood!"

* * *

A/N: R and R, No flames.


End file.
